


Haircut

by NeysaG



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris gets a haircut from Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

Fenris awoke with a pounding headache and Hawke glaring at him, an extremely angry Hawke. With a groan Fenris pushed himself to his feet. "I'm..."

"Save it." Normally Hawke was all smiles and sarcastic remarks but the words sounded forced past clenched teeth. As a matter of fact Fenris couldn't remember ever seeing Hawke so angry before.

"Normally I wouldn't care how some one would choose to style their hair Fenris but this is getting out of hand. You can't see. That bandit snuck right up on you. We are lucky we even survived that fight."  
Fenris looked at his companions. Varric was patching up a gash running down Isabela's leg. Varric had bandages around his arm and Hawke was slowly bleeding from a cut on his head. Hawke started to walk away and Fenris could see he was limping. But Hawke wasn't finished and he turned back to Fenris once more. "Get it cut or tie it back like Varric. Wear a damn headband like Aveline for all I care. Either you take care of your hair or I refuse to bring you along. I won't put other peoples lives in jeopardy because you can figure out how to braid your damn hair." Hawke turned away once more and helped Isabela from the ground.

Varric glanced briefly at Fenris. He looked disappointed. "Lets hope Blondie is in and not off on one of his errands."

Fenris slowly followed behind the rest of the group. He would have preferred to head home but he didn't wish to push his luck with Hawke. He knew he needed to get his hair cut. He just wasn't sure who to trust with scissors that close to him. He thought about braiding it but he felt exposed with his hair pulled back from his face like that. Lost in thought he didn't notice that they have arrived at the clinic until he heard Anders voice.

"Maker Hawke, were you fighting blindfolded?" Anders saw Hawke glance at Fenris and the elf drop his eyes to the ground, hair falling around his face. "Aw. Well lets get you patched up shall we?"  
Anders healed up the three rogues and turned his attention to Fenris. Hawke left without a word to the elf followed closely by the other two leaving Anders and Fenris alone.

"I can cut it for you." Fenris brought his eyes off the ground and looked pointedly at Anders hair.

Anders chuckled, "I don't take the time to cut my hair correctly but my own rough cut aside I am really good at it. I'll shut down the clinic so you won't have to worry about an audience. If you want of course. Or I can just heal your head and you can find some one else."

Anders knew he was babbling but couldn't help it. He tended to do that around sexy glowy elves who could rip his heart from his chest.  
"Please." The words were softly spoken and Anders tried really really hard not to grin like a loon. He expected to be yelled at for presuming Fenris would let Anders anywhere near him with scissors. But going by the raised eyebrow on Fenris' face Anders knew he failed. Clearing his throat Anders went to extinguish the lamp and lock up the clinic. Grabbing the supplies he set them on his desk and turned the chair around. "Sit here please."

Fenris was apprehensive. He wasn't even sure why he agreed. He didn't like Anders. Didn't like his long slender fingers, didn't like how the light played on his light brown hair, didn't like that stupid smile of his...vehendis this was a bad idea.

"Relax Fenris, I won't hurt you."

"I am relaxed mage."

"I can tell by the stiffness in your shoulders and how you won't lean back against the chair," Anders chuckled. "I'm going to need to wash your hair first so I need you to lean your head back over the chair." Anders got a bucket and placed it behind the chair and filled a pail with water that he set on his desk after heating it slightly with magic.

Fenris tried to relax back against the chair. He stayed stiff until he felt Anders hands running through his hair removing tangles. When Anders fingers ran over the bump on the back of his head he hissed and pulled away.

"Sorry, I should heal that first. May I use magic? It will make this a lot more pleasant and easier."

Anders hadn't removed his hands from Fenris' hair as he waited for permission from the prickly elf. Even after being allowed to do this much so far the yes from Fenris still surprised him. Anders wasn't going to ruin the chance to touch the elf though. So he kept his mouth shut, healed up the bump on the back of Fenris' head and got to work. Humming softly to himself he leaned Fenris' head back and poured water over his hair letting it run into a bucket he had placed there earlier. No sense in creating a mud puddle for him to stand in. Gently Anders worked the soap into the hair paying special attention to Fenris' scalp.

Fenris let his eyes slide close at the feel of Anders fingers massaging his scalp. He had been washed before but never like this. It had always been by other slaves who were quick and efficient in their movements. This was something else. A small sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed further into the chair thankful Anders had folded a towel for him to rest his neck on instead of the bare wood.

Anders smiled to himself as he watched Fenris slump a little in the chair and if he massaged the elf's head longer than necessary he wasn't going to admit it. Anders slowly rinsed out the soap and squeezed out the extra water. Lifting Fenris' head he grabbed the comb from the table to remove any tangles from the washing. Fenris hadn't opened his eyes seeming content to let Anders do as needed. Being careful not to pull Anders ran comb and fingers through the soft silky strands until all tangles had been removed.  Anders was loath to break the silence and disturb the peace but he hadn't asked how Fenris wished his hair to be cut.

"How short would you like it?" Anders made sure to keep his voice low but still managed to startle Fenris.

"I need it out of my eyes but I do not like it short."

No more words were needed and Fenris soon relaxed again as Anders started cutting. The clipping sounds were soothing and Fenris let his eyes close once more. He was unsure when had stopped hating this mage for offensives of his former Master. He and Anders still fought but it seemed to be done out of habit instead of anger lately. Fenris lost track of time until Anders moved in front of him to cut his bangs. Fenris opened his eyes and watched through the curtain of hair. Anders was relaxed and was humming softly to himself. He looked younger and more carefree like this. When he noticed Fenris watching he paused and smiled. Fenris had never seen this smile before. He wondered if Anders ever smiled like that at Hawke and that thought brought a pain to Fenris that he couldn't explain. He didn't like the idea that anyone else might have seen that look beside him. He wanted that smile all to himself.

Anders stopped cutting Fenris' hair and looked down at the elf's hands. When had they grabbed onto to Anders thighs? Being mindful of the claws on his gauntlets Fenris squeezed Anders legs and tugged Anders slightly closer. "Continue, please"

Anders was confused but continued. He was having a hard time focusing with Fenris' hands lightly gripping him. Laying down the scissors and picking up the comb once more Anders started combing the hair back from Fenris face. A sudden tug on his legs causes him to loose his balance and land on Fenris' lap. "Uhhh" was all he was allowed to say before feeling Fenris' lips on his. Anders gasps in surprise and Fenris didn't waste the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Both men back up when the need for air became an issue. Fenris looked at Anders swollen just kissed lips and couldn't stop smiling. He likes this look on his mage. Fenris decides he wants Anders and no one will be allowed to see those smiles because they are his. Anders just watches him waiting for him to explain himself. "Will you join me for a drink at my mansion?"

Anders stands up from Fenris' lap and holds out his hand to help the elf up. "I would love to."

It was a good thing none of their companions were around because neither man could stop smiling as they left the clinic for Hightown.


End file.
